charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Trickery Treat
|image = |caption = This Halloween thing gets a little trickier than usual… |writer= Diana G. Gallagher |published= Simon & Schuster Adult Publishing Group |airdate= January 1, 2008 March 3, 2008 (reprint) |director = 978-1416936701 |production = Post-Season 8 | previous = Leo Rising | next = }} Trickery Treat 'is the 41st novel in the Charmed novels series and is written by Diana G. Gallagher. It takes place during the Halloween following the end of Season 8, roughly six months after the finale. Summary : ''A portal opened—as a means for amends, Leaves a vengeful spirit to roam. Helping him cross over is the only way, To restore peace within the home. It's Halloween, and Piper is busy decorating the Manor, which has become the neighborhood hot spot on the most bewitching night of the year. Meanwhile, Paige decides to use the party as a chance to honor the dead. She casts a spell that creates a portal for a clan of leprechauns… and other wandering spirits. The guests are thrilled and impressed with the realistic effects, but Phoebe, Piper, and Paige soon realize that they have a big trick to deal with: one not-so-friendly ghost going out of his way to turn the Manor into a haunted house. The Charmed Ones must stop this evil soul with a vengeance before he takes the life of one experienced ghost hunter who knows his story and has met him before… Characters Major *Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. An evil spirit has invaded the Halliwell home, and Piper and her sisters need to find a way to expel it before it kills everyone inside. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Empathy. An evil spirit has invaded the Halliwell home, and Phoebe and her sisters need to find a way to expel it before it kills everyone inside. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. An evil spirit has invaded the Halliwell home, and Paige and her sisters need to find a way to expel it before it kills everyone inside. *'Leo Wyatt:' Piper's husband. He was the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, and an Elder before becoming human. He now runs Magic School to pass on his knowledge on magic. *'Coop:' Phoebe's Cupid husband, who has the power of Beaming and can help others find love via his Cupid Ring. He becomes a medium for a malevolent spirit, who tries to force him to kill a certain innocent. *'Henry Mitchell:' Paige's husband, who works as a parole officer. He is aware of his in-law family's secret. Support *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's firstborn son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. *'Chris Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's second son. *'Fiona Dunne:' A ghost hunter with minor psychic abilities. Her powers involve Mediumship and Sensing. *'Sheldon Winters:' A bully ghost. His powers involve plasma balls, plasma bolts, and Possession. *'Andrew O'Brian:' A leprechaun. His powers involve Hyper Speed, Apportation, Luck Granting and Rainbow Teleportation. *'Ken Carson:' Skeptical of Fiona's claim about ghosts. Psychology assistant professor at the local university. *'Liam:' O'Brian's deceased friend. He came back briefly on Halloween. His powers involved Hyper Speed, Apportation, Luck Granting and Rainbow Teleportation. *'Grady:' A leprechaun. His powers involve Luck Granting and Rainbow Teleportation. *'Connor:' A leprechaun. His powers involve Hyper Speed, Apportation, Luck Granting and Rainbow Teleportation. *'Victor Bennett:' Piper and Phoebe's father. *'Marty:' A deceased leprechaun. He came back briefly on Halloween. His powers involved Hyper Speed, Apportation, Luck Granting and Rainbow Teleportation. *'Seamus Fitzpatrick:' A deceased leprechaun. He came back briefly on Halloween. His powers involved Hyper Speed, Apportation, Luck Granting and Rainbow Teleportation. Minor *'Fran Winslow:' A widow who believes in ghosts. *'Eve:' The married woman who tried to seduce Leo Wyatt while he was pretending to be Louis. *'Vanessa Moreno:' 8 years old. She goes trick-or-treating with Wyatt and the other kids. *'Abbey Cork:' A 13-year-old girl. She goes trick-or-treating with Wyatt and the other kids. *'Ryan:' 10 years old. He goes trick-or-treating with Wyatt and the other kids. *'Greg:' Piper's ex-boyfriend. *'Tony Bartlett:' The little boy who went to preschool with Wyatt. He goes trick-or-treating with Wyatt and the other kids. *'Margo Bartlett:' Tony's mother. *'Nancy:' A child. She goes trick-or-treating with Wyatt and the other kids. *'Sybil:' A child. She goes trick-or-treating with Wyatt and the other kids. *'Barry:' The boy who came into possession with Wyatt's favorite camouflage pants. *'Nancy's Mother:' She and Nancy were present at the Halliwell's Halloween party. *'Barry's Father:' He helped Barry take off his enchanted pants and then took him home. Mentioned *'Victoria Winters:' Sheldon's wife whose spirit was kept from moving on by her husband. *'Witch Doctor:' Captures evil spirits. The Witch Doctor caught the manifested spirit in Halliwell Manor before trying to destroy the sisters. *'Elias Lundy:' The ghost who haunted the van Lewen family. *'Martha van Lewen:' Elias's object of obsession and anger. *'Mark Chao:' The young man who was murdered and whose spirit remained until he was buried. *'Lei Chao:' Mark's mother. *'Billie Jenkins:' The Charmed Ones' protegé. *'Christy Jenkins:' Billie's evil older sister. *'The Triad:' The evil group who plotted to use the Jenkins to destroy the sisters. *'Carl:' Eve's husband, who punched Leo in the face once. *'Edward Winslow:' Fran's deceased husband. Magical Notes Book of Shadows Banishing a Ghost :''Banishing a ghost :To Banish a ghost to oblivion pour this mixture over the departed's bones: a palmful of pomegranate seeds ground into a fine paste a pinch of comfry root a pinch of blood meal a pinch of clematis seed a pinch of dried rhubarb leaf Mix well, add a chalice of Twice Blessed water and boil. Spells To Call for a Pair of Pants :Soldier pants, :Green and black, :Come back! To Evict a Ghost :Watery-footprint ghost, be gone, :with the Power of Three we roust :you out of the door and onto the lawn, :get out and stay out of the house. Fake Evicting Spell for a Ghost :Beneath this roof, :through haunted halls, :ghost be gone :within these walls. Additional Information on Spirits *Sea salt that has been blessed under a full moon can diminish ghostly energy. *Rice compels playful spirits to count every grain and distracts them. Powers *'Aerokinesis:' Used by Sheldon. *'Corporealization:' Used by Sheldon. *'Empathy:' Used by Phoebe to feel a spirit's anger. *'Geokinesis:' Used by Sheldon. *'Healing:' Used by Paige. *'Hyper Speed:' Used by Sheldon. *'Intangibility:' Used by Sheldon. *'Invisibility' Used by Sheldon. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Sheldon's attacks. *'Orb Shield:' Used by Wyatt. *'Orbing:' Used by Paige to teleport. *'Particle Swarm:' Used by Sheldon. *'Plasma balls:' Used by Sheldon to attack the party guests. *'Plasma bolts:' Used by Sheldon. *'Possession:' Used by Sheldon Winters to possess Coop. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see Coop attack someone. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Sheldon. *'Rainbow Teleportation:' Used by the Leprechauns to travel to Halliwell Manor. *'Super Strength:' Used by Sheldon. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Sheldon. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Chris and Paige to move objects. Paige used it to send three kids to safety. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell family's tome of spells and information. Notes and Trivia *This is the last Charmed tie-in novel to be produced. *Henry Mitchell and Coop made their debut novel appearances. *Magic School has been reclaimed, but not yet reopened. *Wisps and Bully Ghosts are featured. *The incidents in Season 5 episode "House Call" is mentioned. *Coop is learning to drive. *Phoebe has her power of Empathy back, but not her Levitation power. *The novel foreshadows Henry and Paige having three children, and them being one-quarter Whitelighters. Differences from the Show *It is mentioned that Grams married six times. In truth, she had been married four times and engaged six. *Phoebe is already married to Coop (although the comics reveal that they married in February). *Wyatt is mentioned to already be four years old. He should have been three-and-a-half since his birthday was in February. *Paige mentioned that their time travel back to 1670 happened at P3. This is incorrect as it happened at Halliwell Manor and the year before Paige became a witch. Errors *In one page, Coop was misscalled Cole. *In another page, Paige wasn't there, she was downstairs. Phoebe was the only sister there and she got called Paige. *Cupid was mistakenly mentioned to be a Whitelighter in one page. *Andrew O'Brian was incorrectly called "O'Brien" throughout the entire book. Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise